Return to the digital world
by Gyra196
Summary: WARNING MAJOR SPOILERS: after the final battle the tamers where alone again but what has Takato discovered? Watch the final episodes of digimon Season 3 to see the conclusion and understadn what goes on, review if you wish for me to continue.


Returning to the Digital world

          Takato just stood there with his mouth and eyes wide open, he just couldn't believe his eyes. Right in front of him was the Digiportal it was amazing. Takato was just freaked out about it, he would have never though that the original Digiportal was still there right in the old Tamers base.

          Takato ran home as quickly as possible, grabbed the phone and started dialling, the phone rang a few times.

          "Hello?" said a voice

          "Hello, Henry?" asked Takato

          "Hey, Takato!"

          "Hey, Henry can you meet me in the park this Saturday, bring Suzy, and make sure you bring your digivice,"

          "Sure, but why?"

          "Look just be there, you call Kazu and Kenta, and tell them as well"

          "See ya Saturday Henry,"

          "See ya Takato,"

They hanged up together, as Takato started dialling again.

Two days later it was Saturday morning; Takato was waiting in the park for the others.

          "HEY!!" somebody yelled,

          Takato looked up to see Henry and Suzy.

          "HEY!" Takato yelled back,

          "Don't forget the two of us," yelled Kazu as he cam running with Kenta.

          "We can't forget the two of you," said Henry

          "Hey look it's Ryo!" said Kenta

          "Hey you guys I'm here,"

          "Where's Rika?" asked Ryo

          "There she is, with Jerry," Said Kazu

          Finally everyone was there all the Tamers where once again together, back in their group. 

          "So why did you want us here Takato?" asked Rika

          "Well, if you all follow me then you'll understand,"

          Everyone nodded and followed Takato up some steps towards a small building.

          "What the? That's the Digiportal!" Henry yelled

          "Well, what do you think guys?" asked Takato

          "What are you proposing we do?" asked Rika

          "Well, we go find our Digimon of course," Said Takato

          The group once again agreed with Takato, as they stepped into the portal and they once again fell along way into the desert plain.

          The wind was strong; the group was blown away into a tornado. They were dragged along inside the tornado, when they landed as the wind died down.

          "We're back, now what?" asked Ryo

          "Well, we go and find our Digimon silly," replied Rika

          "Um guys we better find shelter fast, cause there's a data stream heading this way!" yelled Kazu

          Kazu was right there was a data stream heading for them, Takato pointed to a stone block which was close by, but what Takato said was inaudible. They all nodded in agreement as they ran towards the building.

          "Woo, at last we're safe," Said Ryo

          "Hey look over there" Said Kazu

          They all looked to see which direction Kazu was looking; they saw a large table, with eight holes all of them in a circle, the holes where the same size as their Digivices.

          "Maybe we're supposed to put our Digivices in these slots so something would happen? But that's only a guess," said Henry

          "Pretty good guess," Said Rika

          The Tamers stood by a hole each as they placed their Digivices into the holes on the Table. Suddenly a bright light glowed from each of the holes as the Digivices glowed and floated upwards in beams of light, as the light morphed their shapes. The light died down as the Digivices where still glowing in their new shapes, they floated towards each of the tamers wrists as the final morph of the Digivices took place. Their Digivices wrapped around their wrists as they stopped morphing, the Tamers stood there with the new Digivices around their wrists, and they looked like watches yet they remained as a swiping digivice. They were a lot smaller than before; the Digivice screens glowed as the time was set on them, the time flashed up on screen briefly.

          Then table was glowing once again as their Digivices responded too by glowing, beams of light shot out at the table as a small flat plain showed up a red dot appeared at the centre of the plain, the light from their Digivices surrounded them as they were sucked into the map. The Tamers screamed as they felt like they were falling, They landed in the sand then around them were Digimon who were all still trainers but they all digivolved when the Tamers landed.

          "Something tells me we're in the wrong area," Said Rika

          "I wish that our Digimon where here to help us," Said Jerry

          It was too late the Digimon digivolved into Ogremon, the Tamers where scared, but then they were all surrounded by a pink bubble as they floated upwards and fireballs started showering the Ogremon. The Ogremon got scared as they ran away as fast as they could.

          To be continued…


End file.
